


Alias

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recent Chapter ~𝐓𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐲
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Implied Genkina Ko/Seikatsu Fuan/Korosu Chowa





	Alias

The reddening light of the sun basked the streets of the Saitama Prefecture, over-shadowing mossy groves and old houses. The brunette walking down the side of the road was left unperturbed, humming a little tune as she scrolled through her phone. Messy brown locks framed her petite face, freckles that occasionally looked like stars splattered across it.

Her bright cerulean eyes looked at her phone with anticipation, waiting for the cast of her favorite show to be set. It was around 6:45, right? That meant they would be set in around five minutes, and she was on the edge of her metaphorical seat just waiting for it to be released. Her long chocolate hair, tied in dual braids by two white ribbons, whirled in the wind, a possible storm incoming just above her.


End file.
